1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spray guns used for painting and, more particularly, to spray paint system having dual paint storage reservoirs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, delivery and application of paints and coatings by spray atomization is widely used. Many devices common known as "spray guns" have been developed, and have become widely standardized for various specific applications. Although differing applications can result in different standards, in general the standard spray gun features only a only a one-reservoir liquid storage and delivery system, and therefore can handle only one type of paint or liquid coating at any given moment.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,474,609 Mulder et al. Dec. 12, 1995 5,421,900 Clontz Jun. 6, 1995 5,419,491 Breitsprecher May 30, 1995 5,417,372 Portugal May 23, 1995 5,299,737 McGinnis et al Apr. 5, 1994 5,279,329 Pippel Jan. 18, 1994 4,193,546 Hetherington Mar. 18, 1980 3,598,322 Rupert et al. Aug. 10, 1971 3,485,453 McGinnis 2,850,421 Thompson Sept. 2, 1968 ______________________________________
Although many of these references incorporate features that may be present in the current invention, none address the present problems directly, nor incorporate the features of the present invention in combination. By way of example and not definitive clarification, the '609 reference addresses a powder delivery system for non-solvent based coating, and addresses some unique problems associated with the fluidizing and delivery of such coatings. The '900 reference discloses a cleaning method incorporating a step sequence of multiple fluid delivery. In the '737 reference discloses an intermittent flushing system, as the -453 reference discloses an automatic flushing system.
Closely related in the '419 reference, in which mixing of dual atomized streams is disclosed at a spray head, and the '322 reference, in which 2 liquids pass through a common exit at separate times. A need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that can reservoir and deliver multiple fluid coatings to a conventional spray head in a separate or combined manner.